Gielinor
of RuneScape.]] Gielinor (Gill-in-'or) is the world in which RuneScape takes place. It was moulded by the god Guthix in the First Age when he found an "empty plane" and shaped it into what is now RuneScape, by some accounts aided by the other gods after he departed to enter a millennia-long slumber. It is often believed that Jas came even before Guthix and created the realm known as Runescape. It is mostly based on Europe in the Middle Ages (feudalism, kingdoms, etc.) combined with the folklore of that time (vampires, elves, leprechauns). Gielinor's regions include Misthalin, Asgarnia, the Kharidian Desert, Kandarin, Karamja, Troll Country, Fremennik Province, Tirannwn, Morytania, the Wilderness, The North and the northern and southern seas. It takes approximately 10 minutes to run from Port Phasmatys in the east to Port Tyras in the west. The term Gielinorian is used to describe something from or pertaining to Gielinor. It was a fan based term, until Jagex used it in a recent Poll on June 29 2010. Astronomical Location Astronomers have deduced that Gielinor is not alone in its world, and that beyond it exist many planets, stars, and solar systems. However, technological limitations make information on the subject of astronomy limited, but we know there is another planet in Gielinor's solar system. Gielinor also has at least one moon, as revealed by Melana Moonlander on Lunar Isle when a player asks how she is able to read his/hers mind. Shooting stars are also a relatively common phenomenon, occurring when Gielinor enters a new area of its particular universe and also enters a belt of these 'stars' -- these are actually home to the star sprites. When talking to a star sprite and questioning the true nature of shooting stars, it will comment that its form is due to its existence upon "this plane of the multiverse". Geography .]] Gielinor is a mixture of mountainous, barren, forested, volcanic, and tropical areas. Most of its cities lie in kingdoms, and others in numerous islands. Much of Gielinor is lushed with large amounts of water resources, enabling vast rivers and seas to exist. There is also a large, unclaimed area to the north called the Wilderness. At least two other continents exist in Gielinor as hinted on the globe in the Wise Old Man's house, one is known as the Eastern Lands, the other hasn't yet been named. They are both inaccessible to players at the moment. The entirety of Gielinor's known landmass lies in its Northern hemisphere; the tropical areas lie to the south, while the North is cold and icy. The East is largely a barren desert, the West is a dangerous forest, and the temperate regions form most of the continent. Unknown Locations .]] When speaking to some of the various peoples of Gielinor, there will be mentioning of some places that have been lost or are currently hidden. Among these places include the Shadow Realm, and Freneskae. History Creation Gielinor was created about 12 Thousand years ago by the Elder GodsGod Letters, RuneScape Archives Guide. Gielinor was then formed by the god Guthix which took about 4,000 years to complete, and afterwards, Guthix went into a state of hibernationHistory of the World of RuneScape, from the online manual. Eventually, mortals began to form the first civilisations, such as the elves and the humans, beginning the Second Age of Gielinor. During the Meeting History quest, it was discovered that when Guthix created the world, he hid runes around the world, resulting in this world being dubbed RuneScape, a portmanteau of rune and landscape. The God Wars , god of balance.]] Near the end of the Second Age, Zaros, the god who controlled the Ancient Magicks, who had taken almost complete power of Gielinor, was betrayed and banished by the Mahjarrat general Zamorak. Zaros was gone, but other gods wanted his lost power for themselves. A war broke out, beginning the Third Age of Gielinor. The gods' great power created destruction everywhere in RuneScape. However, 4000 years later, the god Guthix, who had gone into a great slumber since the end of the First Age, awoke, and ended the war immediately. After the war ended, the gods were banished from Gielinor by the Edicts of Guthix. Modern History Over the 2,000 years following the God Wars, Gielinor's inhabitants slowly became more technologically advanced. The surviving Humans in Gielinor began as Nomadic tribes but eventually began to establish feudal civilisations, while Goblins, Ogres, and Trolls remained primitive and tribal. The other intelligent races of Dwarves, Gnomes and Dorgeshuun Goblins had hidden underground during the God Wars, although the Gnomes began to emerge and settle on the ground. The Elves, who came to Gielinor in the First age through the World Gate, have not been seen by any mortal for many centuries, and have passed out of common knowledge. It was believed (and proven during the Regicide Quest) that they now inhabit a strange forest in the West, over impassable mountains. It is also known to a few scholars that their society has been torn by a civil war, and their great works are all but forgotten. .]] At the start of the fifth age, Rune essence was discovered by humans. This enabled them to learn and use magic easily, leading to the dominance of humans across most of mapped Gielinor. Modern humans are relatively safe and peaceful, and cultural development has begun. Human civilization is centred on the three kingdoms of (from east to west) Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin. The Dwarves are believed to be the most advanced race, having invented many industrial technologies such as steam power (most Dwarves stopped using magic a long time ago), and they built a prosperous city underground during the Third and Fourth ages. Dwarves also invented cannons, which are the closest to guns. References See also * A map of Gielinor. * The History of RuneScape. * The different Locations in Gielinor. * Scale Theory, used to explain inconsistencies between plot and game. * For alternate planes of existence see: ** ScapeRune: A possible alternate reality to that of RuneScape. ** Yu'biusk: Yet another possible plane of existence and the original homeland of the Goblins. ** Shadow Realm: Only mentioned during the Shadow Sword miniquest. ** Spirit Realm: A parallel plane to the Wilderness of Gielinor. ** Zanaris: The realm of the fairies. ** Land of Snow: An icy realm created by Guthix to balance the heat of Gielinor. ** Fisher Realm: A realm, mostly used in the quest The Holy Grail. ** Interdimensional Rift: An electric-based realm, accessible by a portal on the top floor of Draynor Manor. ** Primordial Realm: The location of the activity Stealing Creation. It is believed to be the place where the god retrieved the materials to create Gielinor. ** Abyss: Contains rifts to every Runecrafting altar in Gielinor. ** Dream World: A realm of dreams where the quests Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor take place in. ** Puro-Puro: the magical realm of the implings. ** Cosmic Plane: Home to the rare starflowers. It is only accessible via the fairy ring system. ** Gorak Plane: A dimension inhabited by Goraks. It is only accessible via the fairy ring system. ** Enchanted Valley: a beautiful place that is home to several unique creatures including wood dryads and centaurs. ** Fremennik spiritual realm: The place where the Fremennik go to when they die. File:RunescapeEast.png|A player standing on the most eastern point in Gielinor. (Mos Le'Harmless) File:RunescapeNorth.png|A player standing on the most northern point in Gielinor. (Iceberg Agility Course) File:RunescapeWest.png|A player standing on the most western point in Gielinor. (Lunar Isle) File:RunescapeSouth.png|A player standing on the most southern point in Gielinor. (Pest Control) File:RunescapeCentre.png|A player standing on the most central point in Gielinor. (boat at Entrana) (the red dot on the minimap is about where the centre is) File:Reef.png|Reefs such as those in the Eastern Sea and off the shore of Karamja are amongst Gielinor's most biologically diverse areas. fr:Gielienor nl:Gielinor pl:Gielinor af:Gielinor fi:Gielinor Category:Worlds Category:Geography Category:Locations